Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!
by Cake Factory
Summary: Bagaimanapun… aku ingin memilikinya seutuhnya. Hanya milikku. RnR? :D


"_Kau! Apakah kau yang akan menjadi pelayanku?"_

"_I- iya."_

"_Dan kau harus melakukan apa yang kuperintah."_

"_Baik."_

"_Jika kau tidak melakukan apa yang kuperintahkan, kau akan kuhukum."_

"_Baik."_

"_Dan juga, kau harus memakan sayuran yang tidak kusukai."_

"_Baik, eh?"_

_-_

"_Nah! Kontraknya sudah selesai! Dan saksinya adalah Paman Oscar. Dengan ini kau telah resmi menjadi pelayanku."_

"_I- iya."_

"_Mengerti? Mulai sekarang apapun yang terjadi—"_

"_Maaf Oz, aku harus pergi sekarang. Ada hal yang harus keselesaikan."_

"_E- eh! Tu- tunggu!"_

_-_

" _Uwaa!"_

"_Gillbert!"_

_PRANG!_

"_Ouch! Sakit."_

"_Kau baik-baik saja, Gillbert?"_

"_Apa yang anda lakukan?! Seharusnya anda tidak melakukan itu! Melindungi seseorang sepertiku.. seharusnya… seharusnya… melindungi tuan adalah tugasku!"_

_-_

"_Uwah! Ke- kenapa anda memukulku?"_

"_Tuan? Apa yang kau bicarakan? Dengarkan, kau menjadi pelayanku. Dengan kata lain, mulai sekarang, apapun yang terjadi, aku akan melindungimu! Itulah yang disebut tuan."_

-

-

-

Ah. Mimpi, ya? Tentang masa lalu rupanya.

Dasar matahari. Seenaknya saja menyinari mataku. Membuatku terbangun. Padahal aku ingin melihat memori itu sekali lagi. Ah, atau lebih tepatnya, Oz kecil. Ah, bukan.. bukan. Aku ingin… melihat senyum lembutnya lagi. Senyumnya yang menghangatkan hati dan jiwaku.

Aku memejamkan kembali mataku dan membiarkan rambut hitamku tertiup angin sepoi-sepoi. Pikiranku kembali melayang saat aku masih menjadi pelayan Oz. Setiap hari terasa begitu menyenangkan. Walaupun dia sering sekali mengerjaiku. Menggantungku terbalik di pohon, menggelindingkanku dari atas tebing, dan juga menakut-nakutiku dengan kucing. Tanpa sadar aku tertawa sendiri mengingat hal konyol itu.

Oz yang sekarang berbeda dengan Oz yang dulu. Walaupun tubuhnya tetap seperti itu, namun ada yang berbeda dengan senyumnya. Seakan tak sehangat dulu. Setelah kepulangannya dari Abyss, dan munculnya si _baka usagi_ itu… seakan ia sekarang bukan hanya milikku seorang lagi. Senyumnya juga bukan hanya untukku. Aku tidak rela jika harus berbagi dengan si _baka usagi_ itu. Bagaimanapun… aku ingin memiliki Oz seutuhnya. Hanya milikku.

**A Cake Factory Present**

**A Pandora Hearts fic**

**Warning(s): Shou-ai, OOC, abal, nista.**

**Disclaimer**

**Pandora Hearts © Jun Mochizuki**

**Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! © Kue**

**Enjoy!**

Wajahnya yang manis, senyumnya yang hangat, sikapnya yang baik pada siapapun… itulah Oz-ku. Aku ingin kembali ke masa lalu. Kembali bersama dengannya.

Seandainya aku bisa mengulang waktu, mungkin aku akan memberitahukan hal ini pada Tuan Oscar juga yang lainnya. Aku ingin mencegah supaya hal itu tak terjadi. Supaya aku tak melihatnya menderita. Supaya aku bisa terus melihat senyum hangatnya. Tapi sepertinya itu mustahil.

Oz berubah. Begitu pula denganku. Aku pun juga bukan Gillbert yang dulu. Aku tak lagi cengeng. Aku yang sekarang sudah membawa pistol. Aku yang sekarang menghisap rorok di mulutku. Benar-benar berbeda denganku yang dulu. Meski begitu, aku tidak ingin hubungan ini berubah. Aku… masih ingin menjadi pelayanmu. Dan juga… menjadi milikmu.

"Ah Gill! Ternyata kau ada disini. Aku mencarimu sepanjang hari." Suara itu berhasil membuatku terkejut. Juga dengan sukses menghempaskanku dari semua bayanganku, semua khayalanku terhadapnya.

"O- Oz…"

"Kau ini merepotkan, _wakame atama_!" tch! Kenapa dia ada disini? Aku benar-benar tidak menyukainya. Sejak kedatangannya sebagai _Chain_ Oz, membuat Oz kini tak menjadi milikku seutuhnya. Karenanya, waktunya untukku jadi terbagi. Aku sangsi kalau si _baka usagi_ tak mempunyai perasaan khusus pada Oz. Dia bahkan hampir selalu mengekor pada Oz. Tch! Ingin rasanya ia kuseret kembali ke dalam Abyss.

"Siapa suruh kau ikut mencariku, _baka usagi_!"

"Apa katamu,_ wakame atama_?!"

"Sudahlah. Lebih baik kita kembali. Sharon-chan dan Break datang. Kita harus menyambut mereka." Kata Oz yang berusaha menenangkanku dan Alice yang mulai ribut.

"Nah, ayo!" Oz berbalik, dan menggandeng tanganku dan tangan Alice bersamaan. Argh! Lagi-lagi. ingin rasanya kuarahkan mulut pistolku ke kepala si_ baka usagi_ itu dan menarik pelatuknya. Tapi, Oz pasti membenciku jika aku melakukannya. Sial!

Aku menarik tanganku dari gaetan tangannya. Langkahku berhenti, begitu pula dengannya.

"Kenapa Gill?"

"Aku bisa jalan sendiri tanpa kau gandeng seperti itu." Aku memalingkan wajahku dari tatapan matanya. Mau tidak mau, aku merasakan wajahku menghangat saat menatap mata emeraldnya. Dan jantungku juga ikut berdetak kencang. Sial! Apakah aku boleh… jika mempunyai perasaan lebih kepadanya? Bagaimanapun… aku hanyalah pelayannya.

"Ah bau daging! Yippie! Daging~ aku dataaaaang!" teriak si _baka usagi_ yang langsung berlari menuju rumah. Bagus. Sekarang hanya aku dan Oz. Kurasa begini lebih baik.

Oz berjalan di depanku. Sementara aku, berjalan di belakangnya, seakan menjaga jarak dengannya. Aku berjalan sambil menunduk, mengawasi langkahku. Sampai aku menabrak punggung Oz.

"Uwah! Apa yang kau lakukan, Oz. Berhenti mendadak seperti itu bahaya tahu!" dengan sigap, aku menangkap tubuhnya yang hampir jatuh ke depan akibat kutabrak barusan.

"Ahahaha. Gomen. Aku hanya ingin kita berjalan beriringan. Sangat tidak nyaman jika kau berjalan di belakangku, Gill. Berjalanlah di sampingku." Pintanya sambil tersenyum. Seakan tersihir oleh senyumnya, mataku tak mau lepas dari wajahnya dan senyumannya. Bisa kurasakan wajahku yang mulai menghangat dan juga aku bisa mendengar suara detak jantungku.

"Gill? Kau baik-baik saja?" dia sadar! Tuhan! Dia melihatku sedang memandanginya seperti seorang gadis yang sedang jatuh cinta! Apa yang harus kulakukan?! Harga diriku!

"Ti- tidak!" cepat-cepat kupalingkan wajahku sebelum ia melihat rona merah di pipiku yang semakin menjalar. Sial.

"Ayo. Yang lain sudah menunggu." Katanya sambil berlalu pergi. Aku hanya terdiam sesaat, menatap punggungnya dari kejauhan. "Gill! Sudah kubilang kan? Berjalanlah di sebelahku!"

"Aa." Aku tersentak dan berjalan menyamai langkahnya. Kami berjalan dalam diam. Aku kembali larut dalam pikiranku sendiri. Hingga aku terkejut saat Oz menggenggam tanganku dengan tangannya yang lebih kecil dariku. Aku langsung menoleh padanya.

"Aku… hanya ingin mengenang masa lalu. Saat kita masih kecil, dan bermain bersama." Ia menghela napas dan menunduk menatap tanah. Dapat kulihat pandangan matanya sayu. Aku pun juga merindukan saat-saat kita masih bersama, Oz.

-

"Apaaa! Tuan Oz! Tak kusangka anda ini sudah berani mencium seorang gadis! Dan kau Alice! Ternyata kau ini serigala berbulu kelinci!" teriak Nona Sharon lalu memukul kepala Oz. Aku membeku.

Mustahil. Oz? Berciuman dengan si baka usagi? Tidak dapat kupercaya! Ini pasti bohong.

Sial! Padahal aku ingin mengambil yang pertama. Tapi sudah keduluan si kelinci bodoh itu! Eh? Tunggu! Kenapa tiba-tiba aku berpikir untuk menciumnya? Lupakan! Oz pasti marah padaku kalau aku menciumnya. Ia pasti menganggapku orang tak normal. Tapi aku ingin merasakan bibir itu. Bibir dari sang pemilik senyuman hangat itu. Aku menginginkannya. Tapi… Aarrggh! Semua ini membuatku gila!

Lihat wajahnya itu. Lihat tawanya. Lihat senyumnya. Lihatlah dia yang seakan bersinar saat ia tertawa. Lihat semuanya. Dan jantungku sekarang seperti mau keluar, dasar bodoh! Tidak! Tidak seharusnya aku mempunyai perasaan seperti ini padanya. Apa yang harus kulakukan?

_Sentuh dia. Perlakukan dia dengan lembut. Manjakan dia. Sentuh bibirnya dengan lembut. Pastikan dia menukmati setiap sentuhanmu._

Hei! Berhentilah berpikir yang tidak-tidak, dasar otak tak berguna! Berhenti! Berhenti! Semakin lama, kau semakin membuatku ingin menyentuhnya! Bodoh! Bodoh! Bodoh!

"G- Gill! Apa yang kau lakukan?! Katakan apa yang kau inginkan? Jangan membenturkan kepalamu ke dinding seperti itu!" teriak Oz panik. Jangan lihat kemari Oz! semakin kau mengkhawatirkan aku, semakin kau mendekat padaku, semakin ingin aku menyentuhmu. Hentikan! Jangan kemari!

"O- Oz? Tidak apa. Aku hanya berusaha menghilangkan rasa sakit kepalaku." Baiklah. Sepertinya ada salah satu syarafku yang putus, hingga bicaraku jadi aneh begini. Oh, kumohon, seseorang bunuh aku.

"Me- menghilangkan sakit kepala? Bukan seperti itu kan caranya?! Kami ada obat sakit kepala. Seharusnya kau bilang. Tuh kan, kepalamu berdarah." Oz mengambil sapu tangan dari sakunya dan mengusapkannya ke kepalaku yang berdarah.

Hentikan, Oz! Wajahmu dekat sekali. menjauhlah sedikit! Napasmu menerpaku tahu! Kau membuatku gila!

Entah mengapa, kurasakan tubuhku bergerak sendiri. Seperti dikendalikan oleh _Doldam_. Kedua tanganku mencengkeram bahu Oz. Wajahku semakin kudekatkan ke wajahnya.

Hentikaaaan! Apa yang kulakukan ini?! Oz! Menjauhlah dariku! Ah, atau paling tidak, tamparlah aku supaya aku sadar! Arghh!

Tiba-tiba aku merasa kepalaku berat sekali. Rasanya sakit. Mungkin akibat kubenturkan ke dinding tadi. Ah syukurlah. Terimakasih Tuhan, Engkau menyelamatkanku dari bencana ini. Lebih baik aku pingsan daripada aku melakukan hal itu dengan disaksikan Break dan yang lainnya.

-

-

-

Aku merasakannya. Ada sesuatu yang lembut menyentuh bibirku. Lembut, basah, dan hangat. Rasanya begitu nyaman. Rasa nyaman itu membuatku penasaran dan terbangun. Pertama kali kubuka mataku, aku melihat sebuah ruangan. Pandanganku masih samar-samar. Aku mengerjapkannya berkali-kali hingga pandanganku kembali seutuhnya. Lalu aku mendengar suara itu.

"Gill! Kau sudah sadar. Syukurlah!" nada suaranya terdengar senang sekali.

Aku menolehkan kepalaku ke kiri, supaya dapat melihatnya dengan jelas. Senyum itu lagi. Argh! Sepertinya aku benar-benar tak bisa melepaskan pandanganku dari senyum itu.

"Kau sudah baikan, Gill?" tanyanya seraya menaruh punggung tangannya ke dahiku. Seperti merasakan panas tubuhku.

"Masih panas rupanya."

Tentu saja panas, bodoh! Kalau wajahmu sedekat itu bagaimana aku tidak merasa panas, hah?!

Saat kau melihat pada mataku, aku melihat pipimu yang merona merah. Aku tak mengerti. Apakah arti dari itu. Dan kau cepat-cepat memalingkan wajahmu. Sebenarnya, apa yang telah terjadi saat aku pingsan?

"Yaa~ ciuman selamat pagi yang hangat, ya kan, Oz-kun."

"Break?! Ci-ciuman apa… ya?" aku mendengarnya bicara terbata-bata. Suaranya juga dipelankan.

"Ciuman? Apa maksudmu, Break?" tanyaku pada Break yang sedang duduk di pagar pembatas di beranda.

"Hoo~ bukannya kau tadi menciumnya, Oz-kun?"

BLUSH!

Seakan wajahku disiram minyak tanah lalu diberi api. Terasa panas. Jantungku juga berdebar sangat cepat. Benarkah itu, Oz? Kulihat dari belakangnya, telinga Oz sepertinya berwarna merah.

"Ternyata masih malu-malu untuk mengakuinya ya, Oz-kun? Ja! Sepertinya aku mengganggu. Baiklah aku pergi dulu. Bye-bye." Break melambaikan tangan, lalu melompat turun ke bawah.

"Oz… apa yang dikatakan Break tadi—"

"Benar. Aku memang… menciummu." Potongnya. Ia tetap membelakangiku. Wajahku memerah lagi. Mustahil. Aku yakin ini adalah mimpi. Terimakasih Tuhan! Sekarang, tolong jangan bangunkan aku. Selamanya!

"Aku… tidak tahan melihat wajahmu yang terlelap itu. Wajahmu yang tenang itu. Aku tidak tahan. Jantungku berdebar keras saat melihatmu seperti itu. Mengingatkanku pada Gill yang dulu. Karena itu… aku…" ia berbalik badan. Ia menatapku, dengan wajahnya yang memerah itu. Tubuhnya gemetaran. Menahan malu?

Aku hanya tersenyum melihat tingkahnya. Dari dulu ia tak berubah. Selalu bertingkah konyol. Dan itu menyenangkan.

Aku memberikan isyarat padanya untuk mendekat padaku. Seakan mengerti, ia kemudian berjalan perlahan mendekatiku. Ia berdiri di sebelahku. Aku sedikit menggeser posisi tidurku menjadi agak ke kanan. Lalu aku menepukkan tangan kiriku pada sisi ranjang yang sedikit kosong. Ia pun duduk. Ia masih memalingkan wajahnya. Aku tertawa kecil.

"A- apa yang kau tertawakan?!" teriaknya padaku. Mukanya merah. Aku jadi semakin tak bisa menahan tawaku.

Aku meraih kepalanya dengan tangan kiriku. Membelai rambutnya perlahan. Sedikit merasakan panas dari kepalanya. Sudut bibirku terangkat, mengulas sebuah senyum.

"Terima kasih telah menjagaku."

"Uum, sama-sama." Jawabnya singkat.

"_Ittai_…" tiba-tiba kurasakan sakit di kepalaku. Mungkin waktu itu aku membenturkannya terlalu keras.

"_Daijoubu_?" tanyanya panik. Aku hanya mengangguk perlahan sambil memegangi kepalaku. Tangannya menyingkirkan tangan kananku yang kuletakkan di kepalaku. Dan ia menempelkan dahinya di dahiku. Aku mematung sekali lagi.

"Suhu badanmu cukup tinggi. Sebentar, akan kupanggilkan pela—"

"Tidak usah. Cukup kau disini." Aku menarik tangannya, sehingga ia jatuh di atasku. Wajahnya kembali memerah. Dan lagi-lagi, seperti dikendalikan, tanganku meraih kepalanya dan membimbingnya untuk semakin mendekat. Semakin dekat. Dan semakin dekat, hingga kurasakan terpaan napasnya yang kemudian aku merasakan sesuatu yang lembut dan hangat menempel di bibirku.

Aku tak percaya bisa melakukan ini. Apa yang akan dikatakannya setelah ini? Oh Tuhan.

Tapi, aku senang. Karena dia pun tak melawan.

"Gi- Gill?" ia menatapku dengan pandangan tak percaya.

Aku segera memalingkan wajahku dan menutupi bibirku dengan punggung tanganku. "Maaf. Aku… tak bisa menahannya." Ia hanya tertawa kecil.

"Tak apa. Akan kupanggilkan pelayan. Tunggulah." Setelah itu, ia menyingkirkan rambut di dahiku dan mencium keningku. Setelah itu ia pergi.

Aku menghela napas pelan. Kedua sudut bibirku tertarik ke atas. Aku tak percaya ini benar-benar terjadi. Ini pasti mimpi.

Tanganku bergerak untuk mencubit pipiku. Rasanya sakit. Ternyata bukan mimpi. Tanganku kembali memegang dahiku. Merasakan sisa kehangatan dan kelembutan yang barusan menyentuh kulitku.

**O W A R I**

**Omake**

"Tidak usah. Cukup kau disini." Aku menarik tangannya, sehingga ia jatuh di atasku. Wajahnya kembali memerah. Dan lagi-lagi, seperti dikendalikan, tanganku meraih kepalanya dan membimbingnya untuk semakin mendekat. Semakin dekat. Dan semakin dekat, hingga kurasakan terpaan napasnya yang kemudian aku merasakan sesuatu yang lembut dan hangat menempel di bibirku.

Setelah aku melepaskan ciumanku, aku melihat wajahnya sedikit aneh.

"Kenapa, Oz?"

"Tidak. Hanya saja… napasmu bau rokok. Dan mulutmu rasanya pahit."

JDER!

**O W A R I (kali ini beneran)**

Ufufufufufuf~ abal bukan? Sangatsangatsangat abal kan? Hohahahahahaha.

Akhirnya! Akhirnya saya bikin fic Pandora. Sho-ai pula! XD

Hutangku lunaaas! XDD

**Oz: **Hutang ke siapa?

**Kue: **Hutang ke diri sendiri XP

**Oz: **Baka.

**Kue: **Nani?! Griphon, kirim dia ke neraka! Eh, Abyss maksudnya.

**Gill: **Tak akan kubiarkan! *Ngebejeg-bejeg Kue*

**Kue: **Yamette, wakame atama!

**Oz: **Haa~ mendokusai nee. **Review**?

**.Cake Nightray Vessalius.**


End file.
